Perseverancia
by marilu11
Summary: Ella trabajo muy duro por ese puesto y ahora llegaba ese nene de papa y lo tomaba sin mas? El estaba intrigado por aquella joven hermosa e inteligente. Como lograria que no lo odiase tanto?


Los personajes son de Stephanie, yo solo los invite a formar parte de mi loca imaginacion. Disfruten

* * *

><p>Por mucho tiempo había trabajado muy duro para obtener este ascenso y cuando estaba tan cerca de lograrlo llegó el hijito del dueño y se lo iba a arrebatar de las manos.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan tenía trabajando tres años en la compañía de publicidad de Carslile Cullen, había conseguido varias cuentas de gran renombre, era la primera en llegar y la última en salir. Por esos días se jubiló el mejor amigo y socio de Carslile, y en la oficina se rumoreaba que ella sería la persona idónea para remplazarlo. Aquella mañana habían renovado el contrato con el cliente más importante de la firma y la llamaron a la oficina de dirección.<p>

Se dirigió imaginando que le darían el ansiado ascenso, más cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando Carslile le dijo: "Querida Bella, te llamé para presentarte a mi hijo Edward." " Es publicista, ha estado trabajando en NY. Y por fin aceptó venir a hacerse cargo de la vicepresidencia de la compañía."

Bella no podía creerlo, tan solo atinó a saludar: "Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan." "Edward Cullen, tanto gusto." Él no era mal parecido pero en ese momento a ella le pareció un pedante, un hijito de papá que llegaba a mandar. "Le decía a mi hijo que tu estarías gustosa de mostrarle el manejo de la compañía y las cuentas más importantes." "También me gustaría que trabajasen juntos hasta que aprenda los gustos de los clientes, así que serán un equipo."

"De acuerdo Carslile, si me disculpa iré a ordenar que preparen todo lo concerniente a la cuenta Vulturi porque ya firmamos la renovación del contrato." "Así que ese viejo lobo dio su brazo a torcer. Yo sabía que no podría resistirse a tus encantos. Toma el resto del día libre, te lo mereces muchacha." " Gracias señor, con su permiso." Salió de allí directo al lavabo para refrescarse porque sentía que hervía y que iba a explotar. "¿Quién es ese bombón que está en la oficina del jefe? ¿Ya lo conociste?" " Es el hijo de Carslile se llama Edward, es el nuevo vicepresidente y soy su "niñera" ¿qué te parece?" "¿Su qué? Ay amiga que rollo."

Coordinó todo lo referente a la cuenta Vulturi y salió rumbo a su departamento como si fuera el único lugar seguro en la tierra. Se dio un baño y se metió en la cama tratando de dormir para no pensar en que a partir del día siguiente tendría que ver a "Edward Cullen, vicepresidente".

Al día siguiente llegó a la oficina muy temprano para adelantar el trabajo antes de encontrarse con Edward, estaba en su oficina cuando de repente entró él diciendo: "Bueno maestra ¿qué haremos primero?" "Buen día, hoy tenemos cita con el dueño del banco más importante de Madrid, abrirán una sucursal acá y quiere que hagamos la campaña de apertura." "¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos encantadores?" "Por favor aquí se viene a trabajar, no a practicar sus técnicas de play boy." "Uy, que seriedad no lo volveré a hacer" " Muchas gracias."

Partieron rumbo a la cita, llegaron a un buen acuerdo con el cliente y dentro de tres semanas harían la presentación. Durante la reunión Edward no le quitó los ojos de encima, y ella se sintió un poco incomoda. Durante las siguientes semanas tuvieron que trabajar juntos hasta muy tarde, él no dejaba de ser galante y ella poco a poco bajaba la guardia. Tenía que admitir que era muy buen publicista y muy correcto, no era tan patán como pensó en un principio.

Llegó el día de la presentación y estaban en la oficina de Isabella preparándolo todo cuando entró su secretaria diciendo: "Isabella, llamó la secretaria del señor Newton para decir que él había tenido que viajar urgentemente pero que su hijo Mike los atendería." "OH no, lo único que me faltaba." "¿Qué te sucede? Lo convenceremos, las ideas son magníficas." "Además no dice mi padre que nadie se resiste a tus encantos." "Tienes razón, mejor nos vamos."

Llegaron a la cede principal del banco 15 minutos antes de la cita. Esperaban a que se desocupara el señor Newton cuando salió y al verla dijo "Si me hubiesen dicho que eras tú no te habría hecho esperar ni un segundo." Edward la miró extrañado. "Se conocen" "Lamentablemente." "Porque tú lo sientes así." Pasaron a la oficina donde se encontraban dos técnicos más y expusieron sus ideas. Al termino de la presentación Mike sugirió que Edward fuera con los caballeros a recoger la información necesaria para los cambios acordados. "Mejor vamos juntos, ¿no te parece?" "No, quédate nomás acordando lo último que yo no me demoro." Y se retiró de la oficina, iba caminando por el edificio preguntándose porque Bella se veía tan nerviosa, y no fue sino hasta que se dio cuenta de que los técnicos murmuraban y se reían que cayó en la cuenta que era temor y no nervios lo que sentía. "Podrían por favor contarme el motivo de su alegría." "Lo que sucede es que su amiga ya cayó en las manos del jefe." "Sí, hace mucho tiempo que él ha tratado de convencerla pero ella es la única que se le ha escapado." "Y sinceramente usted ha sido un tonto por dejarla a solas con él. Si una belleza como esa me pide que no la deje sola no lo pensaría dos veces." Edward no podía creer que había sido tan iluso, si con tan solo ver como Mike la veía se daba uno cuenta que la desnudaba con la mirada, y ella estaba muy incomoda. Las escaleras le parecieron interminables y tan solo pensar en lo que podía pasarle a su Bella, (porque él la sentía así, suya muy suya) y él la había dejado a merced de ese don Juan Tenorio de pacotilla.

Mientras tanto en la oficina, Mike trataba por todos los medios de abordarla, "¿Es que me temes tanto que no te atrevías a quedarte sola conmigo?. Tú y yo sabemos que ese nene de papá no es lo que tú necesitas, tú necesitas de un hombre para apartar esa soledad en la que vives." "Un hombre como tú seguramente. No me hagas reír que si no tuviese otra opción me metería a monja." "No quieras hacerte la difícil que de lejos se te nota que tu quieres estar conmigo tanto o más que yo." "Además nadie nos molestará porque la hora de salida ya pasó y tu jefe no regresará en un buen rato." " Déjate de hablar tonterías. No me interesa tu oferta y será mejor que me vaya. Mi "jefe" puede irse por su cuenta." "Sería una lástima que después de tanto trabajo perdieran una cuenta tan importante ¿verdad?" "Tú no serías capaz de cometer esa estupidez" "Está en tus manos evitarlo." "Te equivocas de palmo a palmo, en mi contrato de trabajo no se estipula que deba entretener a niños tarados, hijitos de papá que se creen hombres de mundo." Y cogiendo su portafolio se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mike la tomó del brazo con fuerza diciendo: "Esos insultos me los tendrás que pagar con muchos besos queridita." "Mejor cóbrate con esto" le dijo Edward que por fin llegó, dándole un soberano puñetazo en el rostro que lo arrojó al suelo. "Y si esto le cuesta la cuenta a la compañía no me interesa, por que mi novia no está incluida en el trato." Y cogiendola por la cintura salieron del lugar.

"Gracias por defenderme." "Si desde un principio me hubieses dicho que ese tipo era un patán que te acosaba, no te habría dejado ni un segundo a solas con él." "Lo siento pero creí que podría manejarlo como las otras veces, pero no imaginé que estaría a solas con él." Llegaron al departamento de ella y cuando estaban en la puerta le preguntó "Porque dijiste que era tu novia, si se corre el rumor se decepcionará más de una y tu padre se disgustará conmigo. Aparte de arruinar la firma de la cuenta del señor Newton encima el pensar que soy pareja de su hijo." "Primero que nada no me importa quien se decepciona, segundo mi padre entenderá y ya habrán otras cuentas, y a él tan solo le importa que a mí me guste mi pareja." Y rodeándola por la cintura la beso empujándola hacia el interior del departamento. "Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que me muero por ti, mientras subía las escaleras tan solo podía pensar en que mataría a ese desgraciado si te había puesto un solo dedo encima." "¿Tú? ¿A mí? ¿Desde cuando?" "Desde la primera carta en la que mi padre me habló de ti. Moría de ganas de conocerte y fuiste el motivo por el cual acepté el cargo en la compañía de papá." Y no hablaron más tan solo se amaron, una y otra vez como si fuesen los únicos seres de la tierra y nada más contara para ellos. Al despertar fueron al departamento de él para que se cambiara y llegaron juntos a la oficina para enfrentar a Carslile. Todos al verlos entrar abrazados murmuraban y los felicitaban, cuando llegaron a la oficina de presidencia, Carslile los sorprendió al decirles: "Al fin reaccionaron, ahora sí me jubilaré tranquilo, ya tengo quienes se hagan cargo de la empresa." "Tú lo planeaste todo papá, por eso me hablabas tanto de ella. Esperabas que esto sucediese." "Claro que sí, ya estoy viejo y no pensaba dejarle el trabajo de toda mi vida a una desconocida." "Muchas gracias por la confianza pero lamento decirle que anoche tiré por la borda la cuenta del señor Newton." "En todo caso fue el puñetazo que le di al idiota de Mike lo que terminó de desvanecer la posibilidad de firmar el trato." "A que te refieres hijo.¿Qué sucedió anoche?" "Lo que pasó es que Edward golpeó a ese patán porque no me soltaba." "Lo que él quería era propasarse con ella como condición para cerrar el trato." "No se preocupen por la cuenta, en cuanto hable con Rodrigo y le cuente los motivos que tuviste, él cerrará el trato, sabe muy bien la joyita que tiene por hijo y no es la primera vez que intenta algo parecido." "Ahora los dejo libres para que disfruten de su amor."

Salieron de allí rumbo al departamento de Edward y luego de un mes se casaron y se fueron a vivir frente al mar. "Si en un principio me detestaste ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre mí?" "Tu caballerosidad, tu mirada, tu personalidad, pero sobre todo tu Perseverancia, a pesar de mi indiferencia." "En ese caso espero no perder nunca la virtud de ser Perseverante." "Ja, ja, ja..." y se quedaron frente al mar amándose dulcemente.


End file.
